


Maybe it was the Heat - Extended

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Maybe it was the Heat - Extended

Title: Maybe it was the Heat – Extended  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: S5'ish, AU. No Dawn, no Glory…nothing bad.  
Synopsis: An intimate dance leads to much more.  
Author's Note: This is a longer version of a drabble. Thanks to [seldomifever](http://seldomifever.livejournal.com) for the idea, [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for betaing, and those who emailed requesting it.

 

If anyone had told Buffy that Giles could dance like this, she would've laughed. But, she wasn't laughing now. No…at the moment, she was very close to actually having an orgasm.

Could this be considered dancing? His hands roaming over her hips, their bodies writhing together intimately to the rhythm of the music…

Maybe it started out as dancing. Maybe it became her wanting to tease him a little.

Maybe it ended with her crying his name, her fingers clutching his shoulders as he gave her a smug smile. He kissed her warmly…maybe it wasn't ending at all just yet.

Giles continued his movements, sliding his hands over the firm cheeks of her ass as he coaxed her tongue into his mouth. He smiled inwardly as her fingers moved from his shoulders to run through his hair…it hadn't taken much coaxing to get exactly what he wanted.

His hands tightened their grip, pressing her against his obvious erection as he moved his mouth to her ear. "I want you, Buffy…right here, right now."

The nails on her left hand scratched at the back of his neck as her right hand tugged his shirt out of his pants. "Is the door locked?"

"Don't know." He murmured, moving one hand between them to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

"Giles…"

He smiled, quickly pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor before allowing her to pull his belt free. "I meant what I said, Buffy. Right here…right now. I don't care about locks, I don't care about impending doom…I care about being inside of you. Right here and right bloody now."

Buffy trembled at the tone of his voice. She could almost taste his want…his need. And it was almost as powerful as hers. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, causing her to become more frustrated with each button that refused to cooperate.

"Dammit!"

He chuckled as he flipped the front clasp of her bra open. "Take your clothes off…I'll deal with the buttons."

"_Giles_…" She grumbled, shrugging the bra off.

"You'll rip it, love." He licked his lips as his eyes darted to her breasts, his fingers making quick work of his shirt buttons. "Dear God…"

She smiled at his heady gasp, kicking her shoes off and pushing her jeans and lace underwear down her thighs. "You act like you've never seen them before…I think that's cute."

He dropped his shirt to the floor and toed his shoes off. His fingers paused on the button of his trousers as he watched her throw her jeans onto the couch.

"Cute…" He echoed softly, swallowing as she brushed his hands away and took over the task of removing the rest of his clothes. He stared at her as his pants and boxers slid down his legs. "Buffy…"

She curled her hand around his erection, smiling as she looked down at his feet. "No socks?"

He kicked his trousers to the side and ignored her question, wrapping his right hand around the back of her neck. "Come here."

"What do you want?" She asked suggestively, slowly stroking his hard cock and grinning as his eyes darkened another shade.

"You." He mumbled as he lowered his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue between her lips as he gently pinched her right nipple.

He swallowed her groan and then lifted his head to look into her eyes. She released his erection, but not before rubbing her thumb over the head. She grinned as she felt him shudder.

Sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, she pressed her naked body against his. As she started to move against him, she realized for the first time that the music had stopped. When he started to move with her in a replay of their earlier dance, she was pretty sure that he hadn't noticed…and she was also pretty sure that she didn't care.

"Giles?"

"Mm?" He murmured, weaving his fingers through her hair.

She paused for just a second when he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. As she felt him lower her to the floor, she cleared her throat.

"You should lock the door…"

"Bugger the door." He grumbled, pushing her onto the soft rug in front of the fireplace.

She stared at him expectantly and, after a few moments, he rolled his eyes and muttered a word in a non-English language under his breath. She grinned as she heard the lock slide into place.

"I love you."

"I've danced with you. I've taken your teasing and turned it into a screaming orgasm for you. I've kissed you with all of the passion I have." His eyes sparkled as he gave her a crooked smile. "And you tell me you love me when I lock the door?"

Playfulness sparked in her eyes. "It was the magic…magic does it for me every time."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the fireplace. As the flames suddenly appeared, licking at the logs as the heat rose, Buffy whimpered and wrapped her legs around him.

"Magic turns you on?" He whispered, reaching between them and running his fingers through her wet folds before pushing his thumb into her.

"No…oh, God…Giles…_you_ turn me on…"

"Oh?" He smiled, moving his now very wet thumb to her clitoris.

Her back arched and her hands gripped his sides. "No one has _ever_ made me come during a dance…no matter how much bumping and grinding was going on…"

"Oh?" He repeated, slowly circling her clit with his thumb.

"How many women have you made come with a dance?" She asked raggedly, her hips copying his slow circles.

"Four." He answered without thought, lowering his mouth to her throat.

"Only four?"

He chuckled against her skin. "I've only danced with four women…in that manner, that is."

Buffy's brow furrowed. "Really? Even when you were young and tearing up Londontown?"

Giles lifted his head and reached between them, guiding his erection into her. "Wasn't much dancing going on back then, love."

He paused for a moment, watching her skin flush as he filled her. He smiled as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"Hot, darling?"

She nodded and swallowed hard, digging her heels into the backs of his thighs. He began thrusting slowly, brushing her hair back from her eyes with the tips of his fingers.

"Too hot?" He whispered, lengthening his strokes but maintaining his slow pace.

"God, no…" She groaned, sliding her hands to his back.

"I can put the fire out." He stated with a smile, gesturing towards the fireplace.

"No…I…just…oh, God…" She cried, digging her nails into his skin as she bucked her hips…wordlessly urging him to move faster…harder.

His smile faded as he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips before pushing himself up until he was kneeling between her thighs. Her hands dropped to the rug beneath her, her fingers curling in the plush pile.

He complied with her unspoken request, sliding his hands to her hips and plunging deeper into her. His eyes travelled from her hands, to her chest…pausing long enough to watch her breasts jostle with the motion of their bodies thrusting together…and then finally to her face.

And what he saw nearly took his breath away. Her eyes staring up at him, dark with passion…lust…unconditional love for him. He could see into her very soul and found it to be more beautiful than anything he had ever imagined.

"Christ, Buffy…I love you…" He breathed, lifting his left hand to her face. "I love you so very much."

As soon as he felt her inner walls tighten around him, heard her whisper her love for him as she reached out to hold him, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He let her pull him down to her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he shortened his strokes.

He felt her nails rake across his back, heard her scream his name as her fluids gushed over his cock. He groaned and moved to pull out of her. He lifted his head quickly, staring into her eyes when she tightened her legs around him in a refusal of his intention.

"Buffy, I'm – "

"Come inside of me, Giles…let me feel you…"

He knew that he shouldn't, he knew the risks…of course, so did she. And as she continued whispering to him, he knew that he had no other choice but to do as she asked. So, he did…crying her name in ecstasy as he emptied himself deep within her.

She held him in her trembling arms, rolling with him as he moved to her side. He kissed her slowly, swallowing her whimper as his softening cock slipped from her. He pulled from the kiss and rolled onto his back, taking a shuddering breath as he ran his hand over his sweaty chest.

"Jesus…"

Buffy smiled and licked her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his abdomen. He curled his arm around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and heaving a deep sigh of contentment.

"Ru?"

"Mm?" He murmured, smiling at the nickname she had given him a month earlier.

She hesitated for just a moment, her fingers tracing a scar on his side. She watched her fingers as she spoke softly.

"When can we tell our friends about us?"

"Whenever you want." He answered, no hesitation on his part. "Though, you should probably prepare yourself for the lack of surprise they'll show."

She raised her head and furrowed her brow as she stared at him. "Huh?"

He chuckled and lifted his hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm fairly certain they already know, love."

"How would they know?" She asked, automatically looking at the door. "Did they see us or something?"

"Or something." Giles acknowledged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You, uh…called me 'Ru' the other day at the shop. That caused a few raised eyebrows amongst our friends…especially Willow."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Why didn't you stop me?"

He laughed softly and shook his head. "I rarely know what you're going to say next, darling."

"Well, why didn't you _say_ something?" She asked, panic seeping into her voice as she pushed herself up and stared down at him.

"Hey…" He whispered soothingly, sitting up and tenderly kissing her lips. "This is nothing to panic over. And…had I said something, it would've just made things more awkward…you know this. I love you and I want nothing more than to share our happiness with the others."

"Why haven't _they_ said anything?" Buffy wondered aloud.

"Perhaps they realized that it was a slip of the tongue…and that we weren't quite ready yet."

Buffy shot him a dubious look. "That's not like Anya."

"No…" Giles grinned, darting his eyes to her lips. "But, it _is_ like Willow, Tara, and Xander. And I'm sure that Xander has ways of persuading Anya."

"Yeah…" She whispered, biting her bottom lip as she watched his tongue flick out to moisten his lips. "Ru?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go to bed now?"

He chuckled and leaned into her, brushing his lips across hers. They could finish this conversation in the morning…and maybe invite the Scoobies over for brunch…

Or a late lunch, he amended as she pulled his tongue into her mouth.

Possibly even an early dinner…

 

~ End


End file.
